The Twelve Things of Red Alert
by Book-Master
Summary: SPEACIL YURI EDITION OUT NOW! Comentary now included. Read and Review!
1. Part 1 As told by a GI

A song I wrote (In my sleep of course) at the same time as The Allies  
Groups of GI's, and just couldn't sleep of course. Well hope you  
like it ENJOY!!! OH AND R/R!!!!  
  
Goes to the tune of "The Twelve Things of Christmas"(as if you can't guess)  
  
  
  
The Twelve things of Red Alert  
  
"As told by a GI"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The first thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me  
  
Is a Conscript yelling da da da  
  
  
  
The Second thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me  
  
Two Flack Troopers  
  
And a Conscript yelling da da da  
  
  
The Third thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me  
  
Three Crazy Ivan's  
  
Two Flack troopers  
  
And a Conscript yelling da da da  
  
  
The fourth thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me  
  
  
Four screaming Yuri's  
  
Three Crazy Ivan's  
  
Two Flack Troopers  
  
And a Conscript yelling da da da  
  
  
The fifth thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me  
  
FIVE RHINO TANKS!!  
  
Four screaming Yuri's  
  
Three Crazy Ivan's  
  
Two Flack Troopers  
  
And a Conscript yelling da da da  
  
  
The sixth thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me  
  
  
Six Desolators  
  
FIVE RHINO TANKS!!  
  
Four screaming Yuri's  
  
Three Crazy Ivan's  
  
Two Flack Troopers  
  
And a Conscript yelling da da da  
  
  
The seventh thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me  
  
Seven Tesla Troopers  
  
Six Desolators  
  
FIVE RHINO TANKS!!  
  
Four screaming Yuri's  
  
Three Crazy Ivan's  
  
Two Flack Troopers  
  
And a Conscript yelling da da da  
  
  
The eighth thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me  
  
Eight Kirov Airships  
  
Seven Tesla Troopers  
  
Six Desolators  
  
FIVE RHINO TANKS!!  
  
Four screaming Yuri's  
  
Three Crazy Ivan's  
  
Two Flack Troopers  
  
And a Conscript yelling da da da  
  
  
The ninth thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me  
  
Nine loaded Flack Tracks  
  
Eight Kirov Airships  
  
Seven Tesla Troopers  
  
Six Desolators  
  
FIVE RHINO TANKS!!  
  
Four screaming Yuri's  
  
Three Crazy Ivan's  
  
Two Flack Troopers  
  
And a Conscript yelling da da da  
  
  
The Tenth thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me  
  
Ten Tesla Tanks  
  
Nine loaded Flack Tracks  
  
Eight Kirov Airships  
  
Seven Tesla Troopers  
  
Six Desolators  
  
FIVE RHINO TANKS!!  
  
Four screaming Yuri's  
  
Three Crazy Ivan's  
  
Two Flack Troopers  
  
And a Conscript yelling da da da  
  
  
The Eleventh thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me  
  
Eleven barking dogs  
  
Nine loaded Flack Tracks  
  
Eight Kirov Airships  
  
Seven Tesla Troopers  
  
Six Desolators  
  
FIVE RHINO TANKS!!  
  
Four screaming Yuri's  
  
Three Crazy Ivan's  
  
Two Flack Troopers  
  
And a Conscript yelling da da da  
  
  
The Twelfth thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me  
  
TWELVE APOCALYPSE TANKS!!!  
  
Eleven barking dogs  
  
Nine loaded Flack Tracks  
  
Eight Kirov Airships  
  
Seven Tesla Troopers  
  
Six Desolators  
  
FIVE RHINO TANKS!!  
  
Four screaming Yuri's  
  
Three Crazy Ivan's  
  
Two Flack Troopers  
  
And a Conscript yelling da da da  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Well I hope you liked it and I think it's pretty good considering  
I wrote it while trying to sleep but couldn't.  
  
PLEASE R/R!!! 


	2. Part 2 As told by a Conscript

Part 2  
Allright since I made one about a GI I decided, what the heck, I   
might as well make one aobut a Conscript too.  
  
  
  
  
The Twelve Things of Red Alert  
  
"As told by a Conscript"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The First thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
Is a red head lady shouting im there  
  
  
The Second thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
  
Two Big GI's  
  
And a red head lady shouting im there  
  
  
  
The third thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
Three British Snipers  
  
Two Big GI's  
  
And a red head lady shouting "Im there"  
  
  
  
The fourth thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
Four IFV's  
  
Three British Snipers  
  
Two Big GI's  
  
And a red head lady shouting im there  
  
  
  
The fifth thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
FIVE GRIZZLY TANKS!!  
  
Four IFV's   
  
Three British Snipers  
  
Two Big GI's  
  
And a red head lady shouting im there  
  
  
  
The sixth thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
  
Six Night Hawk Copters  
  
FIVE GRIZZLY TANKS!!  
  
Four IFV's  
  
Three British Snipers  
  
Two Big GI's  
  
And a red head lady shouting im there  
  
  
The seventh thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
Seven Rocketeers  
  
Six Night Hawk Copters  
  
FIVE GRIZZLY TANKS!!  
  
Four IFV's  
  
Three British Snipers  
  
Two Big GI's  
  
And a red head lady shouting im there  
  
  
  
The eighth thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
Eight flaming Harrier's  
  
Seven Rocketeers  
  
Six Night Hawk Copters  
  
FIVE GRIZZLY TANKS!!  
  
Four IFV's  
  
Three British Snipers  
  
Two Big GI's  
  
And a red head lady shouting "Im there"  
  
  
  
The ninth thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
Nine Navy SEALs  
  
The eighth thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
Eight flaming Harrier's  
  
Seven Rocketeers  
  
Six Night Hawk Copters  
  
FIVE GRIZZLY TANKS!!  
  
Four IFV's  
  
Three British Snipers  
  
Two Big GI's  
  
And a red head lady shouting "Im there"  
  
  
  
The tenth thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
Ten Mirage Tanks  
  
Nine Navy SEALs  
  
The eighth thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
Eight flaming Harrier's  
  
Seven Rocketeers  
  
Six Night Hawk Copters  
  
FIVE GRIZZLY TANKS!!  
  
Four IFV's  
  
Three British Snipers  
  
Two Big GI's  
  
And a red head lady shouting "Im there"  
  
  
  
The eleventh thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
Eleven barking Dogs  
  
Ten Mirage Tanks  
  
Nine Navy SEALs  
  
The eighth thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
Eight flaming Harrier's  
  
Seven Rocketeers  
  
Six Night Hawk Copters  
  
FIVE GRIZZLY TANKS!!  
  
Four IFV's  
  
Three British Snipers  
  
Two Big GI's  
  
And a red head lady shouting "Im there"  
  
  
  
The Twelfth thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
TWELVE PRISIM TANKS!!  
  
Eleven barking Dogs  
  
Ten Mirage Tanks  
  
Nine Navy SEALs  
  
The eighth thing of Red Alert thats trying to kill me  
  
Eight flaming Harrier's  
  
Seven Rocketeers  
  
Six Night Hawk Copters  
  
FIVE GRIZZLY TANKS!!  
  
Four IFV's  
  
Three British Snipers  
  
Two Big GI's  
  
And a red head lady shouting "Im there"  
  
  
  
  
The End  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
OK glad thats over. Well I hope you liked it and please R/R!!! 


	3. Part 3 Speacil Yuri Edition

That's right, another Chapter, and another song by me BOOK-MASTER!!!  
  
To all my song fans, thanks for your support!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuri version  
_________________________________  
  
  
The first thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me,  
is Yuri on a floating platform  
  
  
  
  
The second thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me,  
  
Two Yuri Clones  
  
And Yuri on a floating platform  
  
  
  
The third thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me,  
  
  
Three Viruses  
  
Two Yuri Clones  
  
And Yuri on a floating platform  
  
  
  
  
The fourth thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me,  
  
  
Four Initiates  
  
Three Viruses  
  
Two Yuri Clones  
  
And Yuri on a floating platform  
  
  
The fifth thing of Red Alert, that's trying to kill me,  
  
  
FIVE BIG GREEN BRUTES!!  
  
Four Initiates  
  
Three Viruses  
  
Two Yuri Clones  
  
And Yuri on a floating platform  
  
  
  
The sixth thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me,  
  
Six Lasher Tanks  
  
FIVE BIG GREEN BRUTES!!  
  
Four Initiates  
  
Three Viruses  
  
Two Yuri Clones  
  
And Yuri on a floating platform  
  
  
  
The seventh thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me,  
  
Seven Chaos Drones  
  
Six Lasher Tanks  
  
FIVE BIG GREEN BRUTES!!  
  
Four Initiates  
  
Three Viruses  
  
Two Yuri Clones  
  
And Yuri on a floating platform  
  
  
  
The eighth thing of Red Alert, that's trying to kill me,  
  
Eight Gatteling Tanks  
  
Seven Chaos Drones  
  
Six Lasher Tanks  
  
FIVE BIG GREEN BRUTES!!  
  
Four Initiates  
  
Three Viruses  
  
Two Yuri Clones  
  
And Yuri on a floating platform  
  
  
The nineth thign of Red Alert that's trying to kill me,  
  
  
Nine Floating Disks  
  
Eight Gatteling Tanks  
  
Seven Chaos Drones  
  
Six Lasher Tanks  
  
FIVE BIG GREEN BRUTES!!  
  
Four Initiates  
  
Three Viruses  
  
Two Yuri Clones  
  
And Yuri on a floating platform  
  
  
  
The tenth thing of Red Alert, that's trying to kill me,  
  
Ten Masterminds  
  
Nine Floating Disks  
  
Eight Gatteling Tanks  
  
Seven Chaos Drones  
  
Six Lasher Tanks  
  
FIVE BIG GREEN BRUTES!!  
  
Four Initiates  
  
Three Viruses  
  
Two Yuri Clones  
  
And Yuri on a floating platform  
  
  
  
  
The eleventh thing of Red Alet that's trying to kill me,  
  
  
Eleven Magnatrons  
  
Ten Masterminds  
  
Nine Floating Disks  
  
Eight Gatteling Tanks  
  
Seven Chaos Drones  
  
Six Lasher Tanks  
  
FIVE BIG GREEN BRUTES!!  
  
Four Initiates  
  
Three Viruses  
  
Two Yuri Clones  
  
And Yuri on a floating platform  
  
  
  
The Twelveth thing of Red Alert that's trying to kill me,  
  
  
  
Tweleve of my own men?  
  
  
Eleven of my Tanks?  
  
  
AH, they're mindless zombies!  
  
  
I thnk I need to run now!  
  
  
OH CRAP, here come some Gattelings!  
  
  
Damn those Chaos Drones!  
  
  
Oh great here come those Lashers!  
  
  
  
God, HERE COME BRUTES!  
  
  
I think I'm gonna fight  
  
  
NO, I'm running  
  
  
FINE IF YOUR SO SMART, YOU FIGHT THEM oFF  
  
  
And Screw this I'm gonna run and hide 


	4. Comentary

Alright people, I get the jist. This IS indeed one of my best songs; probally my best.  
  
I know I've been absent latley. Don't ask why, but I assure you I have good reasons.   
  
This commentary on this song signafies my return to atleast partial activness at FF.net. I intend to revise many errors in my older songs and storys, to update and revise chapters in my novel-length storys, and to reopen my services as a beta-reader and advisor to any writers in the Command & Conquer, Starcraft, or other area of my expertise.  
  
===========  
  
As I mentioned to all of you, this song, like many of my songs, I wrote when my computer was still in my room, and I typed things at three o'clock in the morning.   
  
When I first started publishing at FF.net, I starte dout with my very first song, and what I consider to be my truest masterpiece: "Oh, Tesla Coil", which I actually wrote in 1999, while being bored during a mission on the Soviet campaign.  
  
This song first came out of nowhere, I jsut got up and typed. When I first put it on, I didn't expect half as much good feedbakc as I got for it; and soon enough, I published the "As told by a Conscript" version.  
  
Seeing just how many people liked it, I finally ended this particular parody of the age-old carol with the Speacil Yuri Edition; this drew probally the best feedback from my readers.  
  
And that's really all I have to say about this song. I hope it will be enjoyed by passing readers for as long as FanFiction is still up and running.  
  
If you botherd to read this, thanks; it makes me feel better. 0_0  
  
Be sure to look for new parodys coming this fall.  
  
Book-Master 


End file.
